Fade Into Me
by Fade Into Color
Summary: [Sequel to Right There With You] With the battle of New York now behind them Tony and Steve finally get the chance to experience their new found bond as soulmates and finally get the chance to know one another. SLASH Steve/Tony. Rated for language and future chapters.
1. Fade Into Me

Author's Note: This is the SEQUEL to Right There With You so I would recommend reading that first.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Marvel and their original creators. Everything else recognizable also belongs to their original owners. I do not claim to own anything; this was written for entertainment and not for money. I'm a poor Marvel fangirl; this is how I live my life.

Chapter 1  
Fade Into Me

* * *

Tony waited to make sure Bruce had made it into the airport okay before pulling away and making his way back to the tower.

_"Did you get back okay?"_ he asked Steve as pulled on the expressway and started making his drive back to Manhattan.

_"I did, but there might be a little problem..."_ Steve faded off.

_"What kind of problem? Are you alright?"_ Tony could feel the mixture of confusion, nerves and awkward through the bond that Steve was projecting. Relieved that one of those feelings wasn't pain, it didn't really calm him down.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I followed every direction you told me to."_

_"Then what's the problem?"_ There was silence through the bond that made Tony just slightly more nervous. _"Steve?"_

_"There's a woman standing here by the name of Virginia Potts. I'm not exactly too sure who she is."_

"Shit," Tony vocally cursed. He had forgotten about Pepper. He started to speed the car a little faster, hoping that he wasn't heading for the shitstorm he was anticipating.

_"I'll be there in 10 minutes tops. She's not a danger, well unless I did something to screw up the company. Again."_

_"Sure thing."_

* * *

As the elevator to the top floor ascended, Tony nervously tapped his foot as he tried to figure out the best way to handle this situation. He just couldn't come right out say "Oh hey, look! I found my bonded guess you're single now!"

Even though he's positive that's going to happen just not in those exact words.

As the elevator reached the floor and doors slid open, Tony took a deep breath before stepping out and making his way towards the two other in the room.

Steve was standing to the side of the bar, leaning against it. His eyes quickly finding Tony's as he walked in.

Pepper was standing a little further away to the side of the Loki-sized hole in the middle of the floor.

"Hey Pep! Wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

The look that he received from Pepper was one that was incredibly familiar and Tony knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Could you explain a few things to me, Tony?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Tony could still feel the nerves and fear coming from Steve and sent him back comfort, hoping that it will help him calm down slightly.

"Explain what?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"The floor, the windows, the tower," she listed gesturing to each item before she turned to Steve. "And then explain who this is and how he knew how to get in here?"

Tony sighed. "Where should I start?"

_"Do you want me to be here for this, I could-"_

_"I want you here,"_ Tony sent him as he looked over at the man, making brief eye contact.

"How about you start where you flew through some kind of portal in the sky and then a few seconds later you're free falling?" Pepper requested, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It was an alien invasion," Tony said simply.

"You're kidding me."

Tony shook his head and shrugged. "Considering the things we've seen in our lives, aliens aren't that surprising. They're also to blame for what happened here."

"What did exactly happen here?" Pepper asked as she turned in place, trying to take in all the damage of the tower they had just got up running a few days ago.

"The Hulk decided to have a little tantrum and used the guy running the alien show as rag doll. That's what at least caused the hole in the floor," Tony explained.

"And the windows?"

"I was thrown out the window."

Pepper stared at him, trying to absorb everything that he had just told her. Afraid that she would faint, she carefully made her way to the one couch left intact and lowered herself into it.

"I can't do this anymore, Tony," she sighed, looking over at him.

"Do what?" Tony asked, slightly confused.

"This," she said, gesturing towards the damaged tower. "The superhero antics, the fighting, the problems and not knowing if you're going to stop ever getting yourself into situations like this."

"It's not like I did this on purpose," Tony mumbled, ignoring the glare Pepper sent him. "What are you trying to say?"

Pepper ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "We should go back to what we were before."

"And what exactly was that?"

"We both made that deal on not finding our soulmates, that we would be happier with each other. I just, we should go back to being friends. I still love you Tony, but this is just too much work."

The room fell silent as Tony looked away from Pepper and over at Steve who had been still and silent this entire time.

_"What did she mean the deal about finding your soulmates?_" Steve asked.

Tony winced before replying. _"We just thought we'd never find our soulmates and settled for one another."_

_"And now?"_ Tony could feel the nerves increase as Steve asked him the question. He looked at Steve once more before turning to Pepper.

"I'm going to have to agree with you," he said, surprising her. "We had a good time together but it was obvious we weren't made for each other."

Pepper smiled and stood up, walking over to Tony and kissed him on the cheek. "You're still one my best friends."

"And you, mine."

Pepper then turned to Steve. "Want to explain who this is now?"

Tony nodded and gestured for Steve to come closer, remaining silent until the two of them were standing only inches apart.

"Pepper Potts, I would like for you to meet Steve Rogers," Tony said, smiling at the both of them.

Pepper hesitantly held her hand out and as the two awkwardly shook hands, realization took over. "Wait! Steve Rogers as in Captain America Steve Rogers?" she asked, looking over at Tony.

Tony grinned and took Steve's hand in his own, watching the blond's blush darken. "He's my bonded."

* * *

Author's Note: This story will not be following MCU canon after The Avengers. Basically I will not be incorporating Iron Man 3 or The Winter Soldier. I would like to know what you, the readers, would like to see! All critiques and comments are welcomed!


	2. Fade Into You

AN: Please read the note at the end of this chapter!

**Chapter 2**  
**Fade Into You**

* * *

"He's my bonded."

As the words came out of Tony's mouth, Pepper stood there in shock.

"You're what?"

Tony flinched when he felt the fear and nerves through the bond. He squeezed Steve's hand slightly and looked over at him, frowning when he saw him staring at the floor.

"My bonded, my soulmate, life partner, whatever you want to call it."

Pepper raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "You want me to believe that after almost 42 years of not even feeling any sort of bonded connection with anyone, you find your life bonded other half in two days?"

Tony had to admit, hearing the way Pepper worded it, well it did sound a little ridiculous. "Well, you know me. I'm never quite one for normal."

_"Should I go?"_ Steve asked.

"No, you don't need to go anywhere. I want you here," Tony verbally replied. He sighed and looked from Steve to Pepper. "What do you want me to say, Pep?" he asked, letting out a defeated sigh.

Pepper's face soften as she looked at the pair standing in front of her. Despite the obvious emotions that both men were portraying on their faces, the way they looked at each other. She smiled. "It's about time," she finally said, smirking.

"You believe me?" Tony asked.

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"Frankly, yes."

Pepper chuckled slightly and stepped up to the two, holding her hand out to Steve. "Captain, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Steve stole a quick glance at Tony before hesitantly shaking her hand. "Pleasure's all mine, ma'am," he said as he smiled slightly.

"Oh, I like him already," Pepper teased lightly. "No need to call me ma'am, Pepper is just fine."

Steve nodded and smiled, unsure of what to say or do next.

_"Calm down, you're fine. I'm pretty sure she likes you more than me,"_ Tony sent through the bond and Steve almost instantly relaxed.

"Tony, can I talk to you for a minute?" Pepper asked. He nodded and squeezed Steve's hand once again before following her over to the bar.

"What's up?"

"I just want to understand how legitimate this is," Pepper responded, her voice in a soft whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Steve Rogers was alive during World War 2, and worked with your father, in the 1940's. Didn't he end up crashing a plane into the ocean, never to be found again?"

Confused, Tony nodded.

"Then who-"

"Mrs. Potts, I can assure you that this isn't a ruse or some trick by SHIELD. My plane was recovered three weeks ago," Steve said from his spot near the windows.

Pepper looked at him looking both surprised and embarrassed. "How-"

"Superserum hearing," Tony mumbled.

_"Should've warned her,"_ Steve said to him.

_"Didn't know she was going to talk about you,"_ Tony replied. _"Come on over."_

Steve walked over to both of them, giving a reassuring smile to Pepper. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I can't help it."

Pepper blushed as she shook her head. "I'm the one who should be sorry. It's just sort of habit to question those who Tony brings home."

"Thankfully, you never have to do that again," Tony stated, grinning.

"So, you're really the same Steve Rogers?" Pepper asked looking at the soldier with awe.

It was Steve's turn to blush and as he ran a hand over his head. "I know it might seem a little strange-"

"Honey, between Tony and everything that's happened lately? It's not that strange."

As they laughed, Tony welcomed the feeling of love and compassion coming from Steve and instantly reciprocated. Catching Steve's eye he reached forward and took his hand once again, causing the other man to grin.

Pepper looked between the two and matched their grins. "Oh I definitely like you."

* * *

A few hours later Pepper had left, claiming she had some major Stark Industries PR to control.

"We're finally alone," Tony mumbled as he stretched and took a seat on the couch next to Steve. "And we finally got to eat."

Steve smiled as Tony moved closer to him on the couch, their bodies touching as if they were melded together. The silence between them wasn't awkward. Between the bond and everything else they were feeling, they didn't even need to speak. The feelings that ping-ponged between the bond kept them settled and calm.

"Do you need more to eat?" Tony suddenly asked. "I remember Banner mentioning something about your caloric intake."

Steve thought his answer over for a minute, trying to figure out how to word it. "I know I'm supposed to eat more considering how fast my metabolism works but I've never eaten enough to feel full."

Steve could feel the confusion through the bond and smiled at Tony. "You need to remember, 4 weeks ago I was plotting on how to get rid of Red Skull. I still need to remind myself that I'm not in the 40's anymore."

The feeling of lost and pain that suddenly bled through the bond became overwhelming for Tony. He reached up and grabbed Steve by the chin, gently turning his his head to look at him.

"I know, I mean I can literally feel what you're going through and I know it may take a while, but you're not going to have to go through this alone, I will be there every step of the way," he said before leaning to kiss Steve. Steve instantly responded, the feeling of Tony's lips against his helped to push the whatever feeling away.

"Thank you," Steve whispered as they pulled away. Tony smiled in response and placed a hand on Steve's knee, sending reassurance through the bond.

"I think we need to take the next step."

Steve raised an eyebrow, slightly nervous. "What is that exactly?"

"While the bond does connect us in almost every way possible, it doesn't exactly spit out a book of everything you need to know about the other person in the relationship."

"We need to get to know one another better," Steve concluded.

Tony nodded. "A SHIELD dossier and the stories I have for my father doesn't even count anymore since everything I knew changed once we made eye contact."

Steve smiled. "So, where do we start?"

"Probably best from the beginning," Tony said. "This is going to feel like the first day of school all over again," he said chuckling. "Now, I'm serious, do you need more to eat? I want to cover that before anything?"

Steve shook his head. "I do need to be careful but I always thought as long as I'm not completely active between meals then I should be fine. After battle was a good example, lack of food decreased my healing speed."

Tony nodded. "And you'll let me know? Well, no, stupid question. I will know, plus JARVIS has already been updated to track your vitals for emergencies, right?"

"Indeed, sir," JARVIS suddenly spoke up, causing Steve to jump slightly. "And as long as it's alright with Captain Rogers, I'd like to keep track of important information for other emergencies since SHIELD wouldn't have much on file."

"JARVIS are you-"

"Considering how well I know you sir, I advise to this to be a good idea," JARVIS interrupted.

"Who installed a smartass agent," Tony mumbled before looking to Steve who nodded. "He's cool with it J!"

"What did he mean?"

Tony gave him a sheepish smile. "Despite my genius, small things such as birthdays and anniversaries tend to slip from my mind time-to-time. How's your memory?"

"Eidetic."

"Fantastic! Please don't hate me if I forget our anniversary-"

"May 2nd unless we get married," Steve instantly responded,

"Or your birthday-"

"Honestly, I'd be surprised if you forgot that one."

"Why? Is it Christmas or something?"

Steve shook his head. "July 4th."

Tony stared at him, wide-eyed, trying to bite back the lack. The amount amusement and fascination that he projected caused Steve to grin. "I'm serious."

"Captain America was born on the 4th of July? That wasn't made up? Then no worries, definitely won't forget your birthday."

"And yours is coming up on the 29th," Steve told him with a smile.

"Dossier?" When Steve blushed, Tony chuckled.

"Now that brings me to my next question, how old are you?"

The question seemed to shock Steve and Tony frowned slightly as he felt what he thought was nerves suddenly overtake the bond. "There's no reason to be nervous," Tony soothed.

Steve shook his head. "It's not nerves exactly, it's more that I'm not exactly sure. I haven't had the time to even think about it, really," he admitted.

"Right, three weeks. Still gonna question Fury about that," Tony mumbled. "Well, let's do some math. Luckily for you, it comes easy for me."

Steve laughed and smiled. "Good, definitely wasn't my best subject in school."

"Alright so, you were July 4th 19-"

"1922."

"Wait, your enlistment forms said 1918. My father had them in your file when he started SHIELD."

"I lied about a few more things on my forms then I'd be happy to admit but my actual birth year is 1922."

"So, when did you receive the serum?"

"1941," looking away when he felt the mixed feelings of surprise and protectiveness through the bond with a small hint of anger.

"I'm not mad," Tony said quickly, getting a response of shame in return. "I'm just surprised. The stories all said you wanted to join the army, it was never implied how much. It's impressive. Hell, Rhodey is going to get along with you pretty well."

"Whose Rhodey?"

"We'll come back to that," Tony responded, waving a hand in the air. "Alright, so, 20 when you got your super steroids, when did-" He cut himself off as he began to consider how to word his next question.

Sensing what Tony wanted to ask and able to feel his struggle, Steve helped. "I went into the ice in November of 1944."

Tony was instantly concerned when Steve's voice faltered slightly. "Steve, we can continue you this later-"

"No, no. I'm fine. I also really want to know how old I am," Steve quickly said and gave Steve a reassuring smile.

Tony hesitated, still able to feel fear that dripped through the bond but he wasn't going to address that now if Steve didn't want to. "Alright so, if I do the math," he mumbled and quickly calculated everything in his head.

"With Capsicul time, you're 90. Take away the time you spent in the ice, you're 23 birthday is coming up," Tony explained, smiling at the surprise he felt from Steve, glad to know he was feeling slightly better.

"Wow."

"I'll be 42, so obviously the universe intended for me to be the cradle robber," he said, smirking.

"Now what next?" Steve asked.

"Well let's see..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Now, first, I ended it there because I thought you guys can help and suggest what you want them to discuss! And to note on Steve's age, I'm going by his birth year that is in the comics, so don't want to give any confusion there. As far as the dates about getting the serum and the crash, I used Phase 1 timeline that Marvel put out.

And I would like to thank everyone who commented, I'm completely overwhelmed with the feedback! All critiques and comments are welcomed!

The next chapter will hopefully be posted sooner than this one was! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Two Of Us Melting Together

**Chapter 3**

**The Two of Us Melting Together**

"There needs to be an easier way to get a round of questions going because for some reason I can't think of anything," Tony whine as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I could ask you a question and we both give an answer, then you do the same and repeat?" Steve offered. He watched as Tony thought it over, before nodding.

"You wanna start?" Tony asked him as he moved so he was snuggled into Steve's side as much as he could.

"Sure," Steve replied, smiling. "Uh, favorite color?

"Red. You're isn't the color scheme of the flag is it?"

Steve snorted and shook his head. "It's purple, actually. Your turn."

"Hmm," he hummed. "Summer or winter?"

"Summer. Not too fond of the cold anymore," Steve mumbled. Tony could feel the small amount of fear and shame that Steve was promoting through the bond, so he took one of Steve's hands in his and kissed his cheek.

"Luckily for you, I prefer the warm," he couldn't help but grin when the fear and shame disappeared immediately. "Your turn now."

They had then continued to ask basic questions like books, the few childhood memories that were positive. As they ran out of possible questions, Steve decided to ask a different kind of question.

"What was the best decision you ever made?" Steve asked, noting the quick glance of surprise that past over Tony's face.

"Well that's definitely a step up from favorite color."

"If it's not something you wanna talk about-" Tony quickly cut Steve off by kissing him, smile as he pulled away.

"I never said I had a problem with it. Just seems like maybe we should see if we both don't mind asking deeper and personal questions," Tony explained.

"What if it's a question we don't feel comfortable asking?"

"Then don't," Tony told him. "The best decision I ever made was probably building the Iron Man suit. There have been some trauma and other life events surrounding it, obviously the nuke into space takes the cake, but it's also brought me some great things."

As he finished, he was still smiling as he looked over to Steve and his grin grew when he said the small blush on Tony's face. "How about you, Spangles?"

"Joining the army," Steve replied instantly. "It too has done some great and horrible things for me."

"Why did you want to join the army?" Tony could feel Steve hesitating as the question rolled around in his mind.

"A number of things, actually," he finally after a few minutes. "My father was in the 107th during the first Great War and I thought I'd make him proud by joining when I could. Unfortunately, without the serum I wouldn't even be here. I wanted to prove that size doesn't matter, that if you're driven enough, you want to help, and that's what I wanted to do. Just to help stop the bullying."

There was a pocket of science between the two after Steve had finished. Tony was sending comfort and love through the bond, hoping that it would help Steve fight off any nightmares that wanted to make themselves known.

"Can you tell me about my dad, Howard, the Howard Stark you knew," Tony blurted out, not particularly caring that it was Steve's turn to ask a question.

He had thought back to the day on the Helicarrier after Steve had fled the lab. How he had told Bruce "That's the guy my dad couldn't stop talking about." He knew now that it was more likely the Tesseract that made him said it but sitting next to Steve right now, he knew that the both of them knew a different Howard Stark.

Steve looked over at him, holding his gaze and was obviously confused by the questions.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

Tony nodded in response. "Positive."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Steve stared down at his lap as the memories from long ago surfaced. "The first time I had seen him was on a stage at the World Exposition of Tomorrow. It was really flashy and all for a presentation of a flying car. That was the night I met Doctor Erskine."

Tony remained quiet as he waited for Steve to continue.

"I didn't see him again until the day I received the serum. After the doors to the pod opened, he was there to help me out and the look on his face was, he was just so surprised and shocked that the thing had actually worked," he chuckled slightly at the memory. "It wasn't until a few months later when he was flying me over the HYDRA base that I saw him again and accused him and Peggy of 'fondue'."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he felt shame and embarrassment over the bond while a medium blush cover Steve's face. "You're who he got that from?"

Steve shot him a confused glance. "Got what from?"

"Fonduing," Tony replied, his hand waving around in the air as he continued. "The few times I walked in on my parents he told me they were having some fondued. Me, being the genius I am, was confused as why he was using fondue as a euphemism for sex."

Steve couldn't help but blush deeper. "Sorry," he mumbled, making sure to avert his eyes from Tony.

Tony kissed his cheek and rubbed his back. "Not like you could help it big guy. Now continue in the Captain Rogers view of Howard Stark history."

Steve gave him a small smiled and nodded. "Well after he risked so much to help me get back the 107th, it was kind of hard not to want to please him. After I got promoted, I definitely saw him a lot more."

"How about your shield?" Tony suddenly blurted out. "I know he made it but he never told me the story behind it."

Steve's smile grew. "It was a few days after the rescue when we were in London. He was showing me all these different prototype shields. Some were bulky, others just ridiculous looking. I tuned out most of what he was saying, it didn't matter really. Most of what he was saying went over my head anyway."

Tony couldn't help but smile as he saw and felt Steve getting lost in the memory.

"There was one that was sitting on the shelf below the others that caught my eye," he went on to explain. "Howard told me it was a prototype but, it just felt right the moment I picked it up. Something clicked," smiling at the memory, Steve rubbed a hand over his face.

"There's really not much more that I can tell you. Once the missions started my being more frequent, the only time I'd see him was for briefings," he finished, sending Tony an apologetic look.

Making sure Tony projected understanding, he took one of Steve's hands in his own. "He never stopped looking for you, you know."

"Fury mentioned that," Steve mumbled. Tony frowned as he felt a great amount remorse through the bond.

"It's not your fault for anything that he was after the war," Tony stressed, squeezing Steve's hand. "He was a bastard, but that was on his own accord."

"Doesn't change the fact that I wonder what it would've been like."

"What would've been like?"

Steve gave a small shrug. "If I hadn't crashed. If I had been around maybe you would've had a better father."

"Again, not your fault. Maybe in another universe that happened but I'm glad that it didn't happen in this. This means we get to be together." Tony felt it was kind of strange that just being around Steve changed his behavior, how he talked and how felt, but he wouldn't change it as he felt the waves of love coming over the bond.

"So it's your turn to ask me something. It can be angsty as hell or a unicorn farting rainbows, your choice," Tony insisted, hoping to get Steve's mind off anything too depressing.

Steve gave him a small smile as he thought about his next question. "So, who are the important people in your life that I should know about?"

"There's only a few who reach the Tony Stark level of worthy enough to know me," Tony replied. "Well, obviously the first you've already met, is Pepper. There was some things, some feelings, some everythings between us but at one point she was literally my lifeline. I owe her so much."

"You mentioned a Rhodey, earlier," Steve stated when a short silence came upon them.

"Oh, right!" Tony exclaimed, smirking slightly. "He's gonna have a real fun time meeting you. Rhodey's his nickname, boring name is James Rhodes. He's currently a colonel with the Air Force. He's probably the one person I'll admit to be closing enough to feel like family to. He also has one of my suits, operates under the handle War Machine."

Steve was grinning the entire time as Tony told him all about Rhodey, Pepper and he couldn't wait to meet Happy after all the things he had heard. He was just so happy that Tony had a great people who helped him.

"I know this might be hard," Tony began, biting his lip. "Was there anyone around before you got the serum?"

After sending a wave of calming emotions through the bond to let Tony know that he wasn't crossing any line, Steve nodded and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Bucky. It was always Bucky. It was one of those friendships that you can't explain why it happened but it just did. I was this scrawny, sick kid who was too stubborn for my own good but he was always there when I needed him."

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve as they both were overcome with so many emotions, they couldn't tell them from another.

They sat here in silence. No words were spoken, movement wasn't needed. It was just them. This continued until they both had calmed down.

"So, I think there is something else we're going to need to discuss," Tony began, sounding slightly hesitant.

"What's that?"

"What we're going to tell the team."

"I hadn't thought about that," Steve admitted, slouching slightly in his seat. "Everything lately just seems like one big jumbled mess and I don't know where anything goes."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think this whole 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' thing was a one time deal," Tony explained. "Which also means we should probably tell Fury."

"What do you think the repercussions would be if we kept this silent?" Steve asked, turning his head to look at the other man.

Tony crossed his arms as he began mapping out different situations and outcomes. "There wouldn't be anything too extreme. Our biggest risk would becoming compromised in the field for one reason or another but it might just be better if we're honest about."

Steve nodded. "I think Agent Romanoff may already know."

Tony snorted, shaking his head. "That really shouldn't be surprising, knowing her. What makes you think that though?"

"Something she had said on the jet, 'you could tell him you know,'" Steve explained.

"She must be bonded too. It's written somewhere that those who've bonded can see and sense, in a way, others who are also bonded."

"So, how are we going to do this?"

Tony sighed. "It might just be easier to handle it as it comes. Obviously it might be a while since we see anyone else, except Banner but Shakespeare in the Park is definitely someone who we won't see frequently."

"Basically just tell them next we see them," Steve summarized, nodding to indicate he agreed.

"Now, I suggest as it's getting late, we should head to bed and we can continue our game of 20 questions tomorrow," Tony suggested, flashing a grin towards Steve who couldn't help but chuckle in return.

"Sir, Director Fury is requesting access," JARVIS announced.

"Shit."

* * *

Author's Note: I am so incredibly sorry that this took so long to get written and posted. Real life got in the way, real life also included getting a Captain America tattoo, but I still am so sorry it has taken this long. Posting this is slightly different than the ones I post for Criminal Minds. All the stories I post for Criminal Minds are finished before posting and are beta'd versus this going through self beta. Just wanted to clear that up. f


	4. Until We Become Something New

**Chapter 4**  
**Until We Become Something New**

"What shall I tell Director Fury, sir?" JARVIS asked.

Tony looked over at Steve. "What do you think we should do?"

Steve shrugged in response. "We really can't go back on the fact that we just said we'd take it as it comes."

Tony sighed and scowled slightly. "Let him up, J!"

"Right away, sir."

Steve and Tony moved to the bar closest to the elevator. Steve taking a seat on a bar stool as Tony went to other side and stood.

"Hopefully he takes the news well," Steve commented as they both waited for the elevator doors to open.

Tony reached over and squeezed Steve's hand. "There's not much he can do about it now is there?" Tony replied, smirking slightly as he saw Steve smile.

Finally the elevator dinged and the doors open to reveal Director Fury. No emotion passed his face as he stepped into the room, looking at the two men in front of him.

"You'll have to imagine my surprise when I send Agent Romanoff to see how Captain Rogers is adjusting at his apartment and learn that he hasn't been there since before the invasion," he explained as he approached them.

"Then imagine my even bigger surprise to find out that he was here," Nick turned to look at Tony. "With you, Stark."

"And exactly how did you find that out?" Tony asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Fury crossed his arms and stared back. "That's irrelevant at the moment. Last I knew the two of you couldn't stand each other, care to explain?"

"Saving the world from an invading race of aliens seems to change relationships pretty quickly," Tony quipped, walking around the bar to take a seat beside Steve.

"I don't have time for you jokes, Stark."

"We really should just tell him," Steve said to Tony, silently thankful for the bond connection right now. "It really wouldn't do to piss him off right now."

"Ha! Captain America just said 'piss!," Tony responded, ignoring the small amount of annoyance that Steve was sending him over the bond.

"Sometime today would be nice," Fury requested, eyeing the two.

"We're bonded," Steve blurted out, surprising all three of them.

Fury turned to look at Steve who was starting to blush. "And that's the way to do it," Tony told him, and Steve could feel smirk, causing to him to blush more.

"I think you're going to have to repeat that," Fury ordered, looking over at Tony. "Somehow I have a feeling this is your fault."

Tony raised an eyebrow and grabbed Steve's hand, ignoring the looks that Fury was sending him over the act. "I may be able to do a lot of things but messing with the universe, the cosmos and fate is something I have yet to add to my repertoire."

Fury sighed and rubbed a hand over his head. "How long?"

Both of them were confused by the question. "How long what?" Tony asked.

"How long has this been going on?" he demanded, gesturing to both of them.

"Since we picked up Loki," Steve responded. Tony had been sending waves of emotions, trying to keep him calm through this entire thing. Steve was nervous because everything is still so new and he tried to send the same emotions back to Tony, knowing that the other man was feeling something from this situation.

"In Stuttgart?" Fury asked looking at both of them, still surprised.

"Yes."

"So everything on the helicarrier?"

"Probably influenced by the Tesseract otherwise, acted," Tony explained, enjoying every bit of this.

"You're enjoying this too much," Steve told him. Tony looked back at him and grinned when he saw the smile on Steve's face.

"So are you." He then looked back to Fury who was staring at them and his grin faded into a smirk.

"This doesn't play into your whole Avengers plan now does it, Nicky?" he teased.

Fury glared in response. "And were you two going to inform anybody of this?"

"As there weren't any real set of rules and regulations, sir," Steve began, feeling every bit of that little kid from Brooklyn coming back to him. "It was is and will continue to be no business but our own. Who and how we decide to tell anyone, if we decide, is our choice and you or anyone at SHIELD will leave it alone."

"Didn't know you had it in you," Tony commented causing Steve's blush to reappear. The feeling of pride that flooded the bond made it darker.

They shared a small smile before turning back to Fury who was staring at both of them, shock obviously written all over his face.

"I seriously don't know how to deal with this," he muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to," Tony told him, snorting slightly.

"Stark, we need to be serious. This is-"

"Something that doesn't involve you unless we want it to!" Steve quickly cut him off. "I think you need to leave, sir. If we're needed, we may be there. Now? You don't need us and we definitely don't need you."

The silence was then filled as the elevator doors opened and Happy stepped out, staring at Director Fury.

"I believe it's your time to leave, sir," Happy said, smirking slightly. Fury's only response was a glare at the two before walking right past Happy into the elevator.

"Thanks Happy!" Tony called as the man made his way back into the elevator.

"Anytime, boss."

As the elevator doors closed, Tony looked over at Steve with a small grin on his face. "So, that went..interesting."

Steve chuckled slightly. "That's putting it lightly."

"We should probably figure out how we're going to tell the others," Tony suggested. "If we tell them," he quickly added.

Steve nodded. "They wouldn't be as demanding as Fury though."

"Well, let's get lunch or something and we'll go from there," Tony said as he grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him towards the elevator to go the kitchens.

Steve smiled, sending waves of happiness and content through the bond which caused Tony to grin.

"And maybe we can revisit some things," Tony said as they stepped into the elevator.

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "What things?"

"I want to meet more of Captain Rogers," Tony smirked and couldn't help but laugh as Steve blushed bright.


End file.
